


wounds not intentional (working title)

by SmokyCinnamonRoll



Category: Warframe
Genre: (very explicitly stated self harm), Gen, Implied/Referenced Self Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Nobody Dies, Self Harm, Vinsu is certain absolutely everything is fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokyCinnamonRoll/pseuds/SmokyCinnamonRoll
Summary: “Could Nidus actually do that? Was he at a place in his life where that would seem like a great idea?Vinsu certainly wasn’t.”(Title will probably change later)





	wounds not intentional (working title)

Vinsu glanced at him. Looked away. There was something about the infested cavern they were sitting in - it just made him uncomfortable.  
“Come on, kid, you can tell me.”  
Or maybe it was just all the assumptions he was making.  
Even then, everything he had been rambling about... the way he danced around the topic so carefully, being so gentle every time he tried to bring it up... something was bothering Vinsu about just... the way he was going about things.  
It wasn’t that Vinsu had actually self harmed before, or would do it again, in fact, he was planning on doing just the opposite.  
But, glancing down at his bandaged arm, he had to wonder how he had jumped to that conclusion very, very quickly.   
He wondered if it would leave a scar. If he would have to explain, every time someone asked, that no, he was fine, there was nothing wrong.   
And if Vinsu could get to the bottom of the mystery surrounding Nidus.   
Had he ever— ? No, no, he couldn’t have. He was very clear that he didn’t want to make friends, or be social when they first met, but that was it. Well, other than the constant falling asleep, but he’d been assured that was normal.  
“I wasn’t planning on going that far,” he admitted, taking another glance at him. He seemed tense, but also, somehow relaxed. Vinsu couldn’t tell. He wasn’t very good at showing hints of what he was feeling.  
“That’s a start. So, have you seen that- seen cephalon Kintadrun around recently?”  
The complete change of topic confused him for a moment. What did Kintadrun have to do with self harm?  
“...no,” he answered slowly, turning to face nidus. “Why?”  
“Oh, no reason. They just said they had something to tell you, that’s all.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah.”  
They sat in somewhat uncomfortable silence for a while.  
“That was... actually the first time I’ve done something like that.”  
Nidus sat up a bit straighter, staring at him, seemingly at a loss for words.  
“You’ve... okay, you’ve never, ah, done that before?”  
“Yeah.”  
“And you just suddenly decide one day, ‘hey what if I kill myself? Sounds like fun!’ Do you have any idea how that would affect the people around you?!”  
“No, I-” he sighed. “It wasn’t that, I just... I don’t know. I wasn’t trying to go that deep, really!” Nidus just shook his head, and turned so that his legs were dangling over the edge. Vinsu, for a moment, wondered if he would fall. If he would jump off. Could Nidus actually do that? Was he at a place in his life where that would seem like a great idea?  
Vinsu certainly wasn’t.  
“Just make sure you don’t do that again. The only reason blood should be expelled from your body is if either you get hurt in a mission, or you’re... well, coughing it up. Alright?”  
Vinsu smiled despite himself.  
“Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Had to call nidus by the assigned Warframe name in this, simply because things were starting to get confusing.  
> Hope you liked it anyways


End file.
